


an angel without a halo

by Kneeshee



Series: Demon Baby [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, off screen murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Jamila gives Jason a heartfelt Christmas/new year gift





	an angel without a halo

A gunshot rung through the air.

It was the only one before Jason took note of the scent of blood and the unique presence of Lazarus. Talia was too practical to give off signs like that, and Anthanasia couldn’t leave the compound without her mother and guards.

That left only one person.

And sure enough, once he entered the living room….

Jamila was curled up on his couch sleeping. Lazarus’ aura oozed throughout her entire being scaring off anyone slightly sane. There were clumps of blood and gore all over her as she curled protectively around a giftwrapped box.

She looked peaceful.

He inwardly snorted. Only Mila would be peaceful drenched in blood.

Jason finally opened his own senses. Carefully letting go of his iron clad control of Lazarus free as he approached his cousin. The world seemed to flicker between green and red before it settled.

Jamila arched her back like a cat as she awoken. He caught slither of glowing green before it calmed down. She looked around blinking tiredly before her whole being lit up as she caught sight of him.

“Cousin-heart,” was all the warning he got before she was tackling him in a hug.

She obviously made a good kill. She was always more childlike after a particularly challenging opponent.

Jamila leaned away from before turning towards the box on the couch, “Do you know what today is?”

Today was Tuesday. January 29th. A week before the Chinese New Year. The Year of the Pig.

Jason smiled softly. His cousin did like celebrating holidays together even though they rarely had the same schedule. “How about you go shower first and then we can exchange gifts, yes?”

But she shook her head, “No. I have already prepared where we will celebrate this year.” Standing to stretch before passing over the box, “And this will be a part of our outdoor furniture. It also doubles as your Christmas gift.”

She waved her hand excitedly as she seemed to bounced and twitch for him to hurry. Jason wanted to take his time, but he was on that mission with the Outlaws on some planet called Vormir during Christmas. He hadn’t been able to spend it with either side of family, but he did spend it with his own found family.

He got out one his favorite knives and Jamila seemed perked up even more. Her eyes were piercing as she looked at him. Jason decided to cut her some slack as he sliced through the wrapping and opened the box.

He stopped breathing.

The whispers of the pit long forgotten in his head even shut up.

Jamila’s smile began to fall from his face with every second it took him to answer.

“Jason,” he heard. The accented tilt of his name had him dragging his eyes to her before they were drawn once again to the box. It wasn’t like he never heard her speak with her natural born accent, but the box---

Jokers head permanently edged into a frown was staring at him

The figure of his nightmares was looking at him and Jason had never felt safer.

He nearly choked.

“Jamila. Whaa- “

A soft smile played on her lips before it turned deranged as she looked the mangled head. “Mistress Talia ordered his extermination. I collected my dues.”

While Jason could believe that Talia did order it, he also knew Jamila despised the Joker as much as he did. Mainly because of what he did to Jason. She was protective like that. She didn’t like the thought of someone hurting her family.

A hand covered his and he brought his eyes up to look at Jamila. She took one of her gloves off before reaching forward and pulled his mask off his face gently. Wiping at his eyes, she smiled softly at him.

It was times like these where he could look at her and not see the demon that she claimed to be. She was basically an angel without a halo. She was like a storm that you don’t fear until she obliterates you. She tilted her head just _so_, and her eyes glittered like emeralds. Her hair pooled around her shoulders and her smile pulled you deeper into her orbit.

When she looked like that, it was hard for him to remember that those same eyes tore into your soul, her hair hid weapons deep within, and her smile showed off her teeth as sharp as daggers.

He wondered which side was the last thing Joker saw before she ended him.

He reached for the hand still pressed to his face before he placed a kiss on it whispering, “Thank you. Thank you.”

She only smiled again,” Happy New Year Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> a really short little blurb about Jason's reaction to Jamila killing Joker that I mentioned offhandly in the main story. this was going to be much longer and detailed and I was going to deep into Chinese traditions for celebrating the new year buuuuut I have this big fear about writing anything about another culture and accidently offending them.
> 
> I mean I wanted to write this slice of life fic set in the League of Shadows where its a mix of different cultures but again, I'm scared to write and offend anyone so its just there.


End file.
